


Feel that sea breeze

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James realizes that his feelings for Remus might not be as platonic as he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel that sea breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this ship and don't find enough of it without my notps/incest/non-con/infidelity. So here is my addition to this collection.

They were sitting in the common room, close to the fire. It was late so they were alone in there. They had started by planning their next prank until the conversation diverted and they were now strongly which colour would suit Slughorn best. They were planning to dye his hair and could not decide between red, purple or blue. Well almost all of them were participating.

 

Remus was sat next to James, leaning a bit on the slightly larger teen. The full moon would be the next day and he was always tired on days close to it. James could not be more than aware of the warmth and comforting weight of the prefect on him. He was sleepy and a bit annoyed about the fact that Sirius and Peter were almost shouting about the choice of colors.

 

"Fuck just dye his hair like the bloody rainbow." Remus said behind a groan, that went right to James' gut. He had been experiencing those quite often these days, when Remus would smile at him, or he would moan from the pleasure of eating a chocolate cake. It was like back in third year how he felt about Evans.

 

He realized he had not feel that way about Lily since many months now. He still asked her out just out of habit and not from the actual want to be with her. He wanted to be with Remus. And not as friends. He wanted to kiss and make the other boy moan and groan because of him.

 

Sirius and Peter both had identical grins on their face, both of them liking Remus' idea. They finally made their way to their dorms, James kissing everyone on their cheek goodnight. He kissed Remus pretty close to his mouth and lingered a bit more than he did for Sirius or Peter. He was so busy feeling the maddening thump of his heart to notice the blush on Remus' cheeks.

 

***

 

The next day, Remus was still asleep when he woke up, as usual. He always slept as much as he could. After his shower, James finally decided on waking Remus up. He pulled the curtains and felt his heart swelling at the sight in front of him. Remus looked absolutely adorable with his mouth in a slight pout, a frown between his eyebrows and his face pressed in the pillow. In fact he looked so adorable that James had the mad urge to just kiss him right now. Fuck morning breath. Fuck Sirius and Peter. Just fuck everyone and kiss the hell out of him. But he did not. He simply woke him up and ought that urge when Remus opened his eyes, blinking a few times and moved from under the duvets shirtless.

 

Forcing his eyes from Remus' back, he wore his robes and waited for Remus. He spent the whole day in that state of agony. Pining from afar. Feeling his gut twist pleasantly when Remus grinned at him or touched him. And feeling his gut twisting unpleasantly when Frank Longbottom was talking, whispering into Remus' ear, when he touched Remus' shoulder. In fact he was too busy feeling bad for himself that he completely missed the guilty and yet slightly hopeful look Remus shot him.

 

It was even worse that night. Because as always Moony always paid most attention to Padfoot. He knew it was because they were vaguely similar and all that. But James could not help the sinking feeling in his stomach at that moment-due to his pining and insecurity from all day long.

 

***

The next morning, James woke up earlier than all of them, grabbed his cloak and made his way to the infirmary. It was very early, Pomfrey was still in her quarters and thankfully, not bustling around her patients. Remus was awake, sitting upright and reading a bit.

 

As always Moony smiled at him like he was the sun of his life and he felt his knees weakening a bit at the sight. He was grabbing chair, when Remus mocked. "Psst James. Come here rather." He moved a bit and patted the spot next to him.

 

James swallowed but nodded. How he was desperate for that but surely Remus meant it as a platonic thing only. Moony snuggled into his chest as soon as he was sat. He was sure the tawny-haired boy could hear his heart beating. Remus was playing with his fingers. "How are you Moony?"

 

"Fine. I mean I got some cuts and all. But Pomfrey already looked at them."

 

"mmmm. Good then." James could not find any better answer, when his mind was just on where Remus was touching him.

 

They sat in a relative silence until Remus opened his mouth again. "I think I fancy you Prongs. I...I look at you and want to erm...want to kiss you and things."

 

James took in a sharp breath. Because that was what he was always waiting for. And here Remus was saying he felt the same. He pulled away to cup Remus' cheek and look at him, at those pretty amber eyes.

 

"Fuck I want that too. I want you so-"

 

Remus already kissed him. Their lips on each other. Remus let out a moan when James opened his mouth and James did the same when their tongues swiped against each other. They moved and now James was straddling Remus' lap, their erections both very evident. Remus groaned when James palmed him through his pyjama bottoms.

 

He pulled back. Remus looked disheveled, his lips red and swollen and his pupils blown wide. James was sure he looked the same. He traced Remus' erection again and grinned at the sounds escaping Remus' mouth.

 

"I want to suck you off Moons" Remus just made a choked sound.

They rapidly go rid of the offending clothes and James eyed his length.

 

He licked it from its base to its tip. Then paced the tip into his mouth, sucking until he had the whole thing in his mouth. Hi head was bobbing in a sucking motion. He was reveling in the feel of Remus' long fingers in his hair and the sounds coming from his mouth.

 

_"Fuck James.... you're so good...Fuck....God I'm coming."_

He swallowed everything and raised up to find Remus, smiling softly, his cheeks flushed and panting lightly. He joined him on the bed when the prefect made grabby hands motions at him and kissed him deeply.

 

Remus started to remove James' bottoms when he was stopped. "No love. That was about you. Sleep and you can get to me later on." he added when Remus' face fell slightly.

 

Moony fell asleep almost immediately and James sometimes after. He woke up in a tangle of limbs and kisses being pressed to his jaw.

 

They shared a deep kiss again before James picked up his cloak and went back to the dorms before Pomfrey came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say on my tumblr remusmoonyblack-lupin. And we can just talk and cry about this rare ship.


End file.
